villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Pathos - Fractured Dreams
after a previous attempt to explain Pathos past I have decided to go ahead and write a "short" story describing her origins - as can be expected this story is not exactly the most pleasant (since it deals with insanity) yet it has to be done, it also explains a little about how Pathos became the wandering psychotic she is today.. PATHOS - FRACTURED DREAMS It all began in the back garden of a suburban house, painted white and surrounded by a large fence - a group of children had gathered around a table as many multicolored party balloons floated in the air, a banner proudly displaying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Sitting at the end of the table was a smiling little girl with curly hair and large, expressive eyes - her cake was frosted in pink icing and had a decorative 8 sitting on top of it as well as many multicolored candles. Standing over the girl was a tall man with a white shirt who smiled and took photographs with his old-fashioned camera, a woman with curly hair busied herself with keeping the children in order as they laughed and played amongst themselves. "Go on honey, blow out your candles!" the man said, still taking pictures as the girl smiled as wide as she could and blew out the candles as instructed - the other children cheered and clapped as the girl's eyes lit up with joy. The festivities lasted all afternoon until the party finally ended and the children all left, the little girl still smiling as she was surrounded by presents and the warm love of her family - which entertained her for the rest of the day until at last it was time for bed. As usual the girl was taken to her bed by the tall man, who kissed her on the forehead and smiled "..sleep well, my little angel..". "Daddy!" the girl began as the man went to leave, looking towards a small night-light. "Oh honey, you're a big girl now.. you don't.." the man began, only to soften as the girl's eyes grew large. "Alright, just for tonight.." the man smiled, turning on the night-light: which began to create patterns of light across the room. The girl smiled and closed her eyes as the man left, closing the door behind him.. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Later that night the girl suddenly awoke, her eyes wide with fright - yet not a single sound came from her as she sat up in her bed and looked around the room: which was now glowing in a multicolored rainbow of light, far too vivid to be coming from her night-light: her hair had become straight and impossibly long, as if it had miraculously grown over a course of a few hours, easily reaching down the length of her back where it had once barely touched her shoulders. The girl noticed dark shadows forming from one corner of her room - followed by glowing figures on the other side of her room, the two groups numbered exactly seven figures in total and floated towards her like phantoms. The images fascinated yet frightened her at the same time, each one began to whisper to her and reached out - before she could understand what was happening she felt a surge of power entering her body, each touch causing her eyes to change color until eventually she began to giggle madly as the colors began to merge into one another and her bed levitated off the ground, alongside many of her toys and small furniture. The girl's hair began to sway as if being blown about in a strong breeze and she closed her eyes, her giggling changing into tears as she covered her face - as if becoming aware of some terrible tragedy, instantly her bed fell to the ground with a crash, as did the small objects, many shattering on the floor. Instantly the girl's father and mother entered the room, taking their daughter in their arms - the room in pitch darkness, the night-light having shattered and the girl sobbing uncontrollably.. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Hush now, quiet now.. it's time to lay your sleepy head.." "NO!" "..rock-a-bye baby.. on the tree-''" '"NO! NO! NO!"' This disturbing pattern continued as a man and a woman sat in a room with a doctor at a desk, watching over the same girl from before - who was now in a padded room with bricks that she was forming into a tower, only to continually smash as several nurses kept a cautious distance, trying to talk to her. "I am sorry.. we have tried everything.. she is too far gone: I suggest you sign her over to our care.. I promise she will be looked after.." the doctor began. "No! Goddamnit! She's still our little girl! You can't just expect us to give her up! Please! You have to do something!" the father yelled out, pounding his fist on the desk. "Please, I know this is distressing but there is no need for such extremes.. your daughter is very ill.. here she will be safe.. think on it.. the world is a dangerous place, especially for children with unique abilities - tell me, how long have you known your daughter was a superhuman?" the doctor said, remaining alarmingly calm. "This is insane.. she's never been one of them.. she's always been such a good little girl.." the mother wept. "Often superhumans do not manifest their abilities until a certain age, when they do it can be extremely stressful for both the child and the family.. which is why we have places like this.. your daughter is too unstable to be allowed to exist in the public, her own life is at risk.. there are many who would seek to harm her.. you must understand this.." the doctor continued. "We know - it's just.. she's our baby.. she's.." the father began, having to stop as he held his head - beginning to break down. "Then as a father you know what you must do.. for your child.." the doctor said, once again alarmingly calm as he pushed a small piece of paper over the desk. The father looked to the paper, then to the doctor and reluctantly took a pen and began to sign - "..just.. take care of her.. Doctor?". "Foster.." the doctor said with a faint smile. "Foster.. please.. take care of my baby.." "Oh, I assure you - she will be given the best treatment I can afford - you have a beautiful little girl.. I will ensure she is kept safe..". '''THE END' Category:Short Stories Category:Origin Stories Category:Tragedy Category:Queen-Misery Category:Grimdark Category:Finished Stories